Talk:Beach Blanket Bozos/@comment-72.184.249.60-20110816012545
Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation * Wikia * Start a wiki * o Entertainment + + What's on TV # Secret Life # ThunderCats # Entourage # Warehouse 13 # More... + Movies # Final Destination 5 # Planet of the Apes # Conan the Barbarian # Spy Kids 4D # More... + What's Trending # The Secret Circle # Grimm # Deadliest Warrior # Avatar # More... + Staff Picks # Degrassi # Ghostbusters # Monster High # Giveaways! # More... o Gaming + + What's Hot # Latest gaming news # Duke Nukem Forever # Red Faction # L.A. Noire # More... + Console Games # Fallout: New Vegas # Modern Warfare 3 # Dragon Age 2 # Mass Effect 3 # More... + PC Games # Terraria # SW: The Old Republic # WoW: Cataclysm # RuneScape # More... + Staff Picks # TES V: Skyrim # AC: Revelations # Deus Ex: Human Rev. # Gears of War 3 # More... o Lifestyle + + Food & Drink # Food Truck # Bacon Wiki # Healthy Recipes # Japanese Recipes # More... + DIY # Easy Crafts # Scrapbooking # Plastic Cameras # Camerapedia # Vintage Patterns + Travel # Las Vegas # Rest Stops # Roman Churches # India # More... + Featured # 2012 Olympics # Chocolate # Tattoos # Baseball # More... * Connect * Log in * Sign up Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Navigation * FOP o Live action FOP o Cast & crew * Characters o Timmy Turner o Poof o Cosmo o Wanda o Vicky the Babysitter o Foop o Mr. Crocker o Jorgen Von Strangle o More ⇉ * Episodes o Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts o Season 1 o Season 2 o Season 3 o Season 4 o Season 5 o Season 6 o Season 7 o Season 8 o More ⇉ o List of Transcripts * Locations o Dimmsdale o Fairy World o Yugopotamia o Anti-Fairy World o Pixie World o More ⇉ * Merchandise o Video Games o Books & Comics o DVDs o More ⇉ * Community o About o Fanon Wiki o FOP Movie Wiki o Forums o Policy o Administrators o Requests for user rights o Userboxes o VOTING o Featured Articles o Song of the Month # 16 Aug 2011 01:25:06 (UTC) Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes * 15 Comments * Beach Blanket Bozos * Edit o History Episode IconSeven.png IconDad.png IconMom.png IconTimmy.png General Trivia Appearances Images Quotes Beach Blanket Bozos Season 7, Episode 26 Titlecard-Beach Blanket Bozos.jpg Prod. Code: 114A Premiered: (2011-08-15)August 15, 2011 Wish: Timmy's parents to be the best surfers. Causes Wish Limbo. Credits Written by: Ed Valentine Storyboard by: Heather Martinez Directed by: Michelle Bryan Art Direction: George Goodchild Music Direction: Guy Moon Episode chronology ← Previous Episode Crocker of Gold Next Episode → Poltergeeks Beach Blanket Bozos is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 7. InformationEdit Information sectionEdit During a trip to Hawaii, Timmy wishes that his parents were the best surfers ever, but that wish starts a wish limbo, in which they won't stop fighting until only one prevails as best surfer ever in Hawaii. Synopsis Edit Synopsis sectionEdit Tootie in BoM.png This synopsis needs improvement. Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. The Turners arrive in Hawaii for a vacation, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner are eager to start surfing. Surprisingly enough, they brought Timmy, even though he had to travel there in the airplane's cargo hold because his parents needed the third seat for their surfboards. Turns out, however, that they lost their skills due to having not surfed for a very long time. That's a problem for Timmy, because he wanted to go to a Luau where a beautiful Hawaiian girl he developed a crush on will be going to, but he won't be allowed to go to the luau because is only for skilled surfers families. Mom and Dad competing because of the Wish Limbo DoguinetaAdded by Doguineta Timmy wishes his Mom and Dad were the best surfers in the world, and they suddenly become very skilled surfers. Everyone at the beach names Timmy the king of the beach for having cool parents, but then Jorgen arrives and tells him that his wish caused the "WISH LIMBO! Limbo... limbo...limbo..." That is because there cannot be two best surfers at the same time, so Mom and Dad will fight forever to see who is better. Timmy tells Jorgen that his parents will get tired sooner or later, so he just waits. They don't, refusing to eat, sleep or shave their facial and leg hair till the other gives in, so Timmy asks Jorgen what can break the Wish Limbo. The only thing to do is to find something more important to them other then surfing. Timmy in a jet ski tells them that if they stop surfing he will give them a flat screen TV, a diamond necklace, and a pony. His parents refuse the offer, so Timmy thinks of another idea, he wishes for a bay so dangerous they would rather stop and save their lives. Unfortunately, Timmy was wrong, his parents think that it is the perfect track to compete with each other. When a giant Cracken captures Timmy and his fairies, Mr. and Mrs. Turner change course to save Timmy and "some weird pink, green and purple sea creatures". The Wish Limbo ends because Timmy is more important to them than surfing. However, they are now they are captured by the Cracken, so Timmy wishes up a huge wave to scare the Cracken, and Poof turns into a surfboard and takes Timmy and his parents to the shore. That night at the luau, Mom and Dad play limbo together. While Timmy attempts to attract the hula girl, he says he'd "better get crackin' " since there was only one more day left of his stay in Hawaii, so Cosmo poofs up the Cracken which scares away everyone at the luau and mauls Cosmo into the ground, who remarks he made a "pu pu platter". Spoilers end here. External linksEdit External links sectionEdit * "Beach Blanket Bozos" at TV.com Ep. Guide Previous Episode /// Beach Blanket Bozos \\\ Next Episode << Season 6 ★ Season 7 ★ Season 8 >> #01 Anti-Poof #14 One Man Banned #27 Poltergeeks #02 Squirrely Puffs #15 Frenemy Mine #28 Old Man And The C- #03 Add-a-Dad #16 Chicken Poofs #29 Balance of Flour #04 Micecapades #17 Stupid Cupid #30 Food Fight #05 Formula For Disaster #18 Double-Oh Schnozmo! #31 Please Don't Feed The Turners #06 Bad Heir Day #19 Planet Poof #32 Take and Fake #07 Freaks & Greeks #20 The Boss Of Me #33 Cosmo Rules #08 Fly Boy #21 He Poofs He Scores #34 Lights Out #09 Temporary Fairy #22 Playdate of Doom #35 Dad Overboard #10 Crocker Shocker #23 Teacher's Pet #36 Farm Pit #11 Super Zero #24 Manic Mom-Day #37 Crock Talk #12 Dadbra-Cadabra #25 Crocker of Gold #38 Spellementary School #13 Timmy Turnip #26 Beach Blanket Bozos #39 Operation Dinkleberg Read more * Chicken Poofs * Old Man And The C- * Fly Boy is the eighth episode of Season 7. Plot Timmy and Poof want to watch a horror movie, but are Fly Boy External Sponsor Links * Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Retrieved from "http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_Blanket_Bozos" Related Categories Categories: Episodes needing a synopsis | Season 7 | Season 7 episodes | Episodes Add category * Showing 18 most recent 18 comments 72.184.249.60Anonymous User Log in? * 69.11.42.52 i havent seen beach blanket bozos 21 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply * 69.11.42.52 i havent seen this episode yet titled beach blanket bozos 21 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply * 69.11.42.52 whens this episode coming to canada 22 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply o 69.11.42.52 this episode aired on nick in canada on july 28 2011 18 days ago by A Wikia contributor * 85.195.130.36 That's the best asenwr of all time! JMHO July 6 by A Wikia contributor Reply * 97.73.64.164 This episode's not so bad. I kinda like it. Again, it's not one of my absolute favorites, but I'm not going to change the channel if it comes on. January 1 by A Wikia contributor Reply * Interactive Booster I know. This episode was very weird. That's why I stopped watching this episode the first 3 minutes. August 6, 2010 by Interactive Booster Reply o 72.184.249.60 sex 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor o 72.184.249.60 porn 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor o by * Mractivity This episode was off. August 6, 2010 by Mractivity Reply * Fafa123 i think the reason they dont care for timmy a lot is because they wanted a girl, not a boy. July 21, 2010 by Fafa123 Reply o Mewkat14 Yeah, how would the series change if he were a girl? 2 days ago by Mewkat14 * Doguineta The first few minutes are bad as Mom and Dad do put Timmy in a pet cage but in the rest of the episde they care a lot ofr Timmy July 13, 2010 by Doguineta Reply * Chip J Please tell me that Timmy's parents did NOT put him inside of a pet transportation cage. I haven't seen the episode yet. I'm just going to wait for the regular broadcast because You Tube takes a while to download sometimes. Or perhaps from what I can see, this is an episode to avoid! July 8, 2010 by Chip J Reply * Doguineta THIS ONE?!? I disliked Dad Overboard more, the only let down on this one was the gross humor July 2, 2010 by Doguineta Reply * Honorio76 It´s more "mom & dad" episode... July 2, 2010 by Honorio76 Reply o by o 72.184.249.60 p 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor * Interactive Booster This episode was probably the worst dad episode ever made! July 1, 2010 by Interactive Booster Reply o by Pages on Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Add a Page 3,763pages on this wiki Latest Photos Add a Photo 35,354photos on this wiki * by Cheynne Moye 13 seconds ago * by Mo.bouk 2 days ago * by TLcosmo 2 days ago Posted in Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * by Lord Beckett 2 days ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images, more... * See all photos See more > Recent Wiki Activity * Grass Skirt Girl edited by JeremyCreek 8 minutes ago * Timmy's Secret Wish edited by Ztyran 18 minutes ago * School's Out!: The Musical/Appearances edited by JeremyCreek 19 minutes ago * Jack-O-Bots edited by Cardsknower 1 hour ago See more > More from * My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki No parents. No rules. No pulse. See more... * Conan the Barbarian Conan faces his greatest enemy yet... See more... * Secret Life Wiki Find out what's next for the teens of Grant High See more... Random Wiki Around Wikia's network Random Wiki * * * Wikia Inc Navigation Entertainment * About Us * Community Central * Careers * Advertise * Contact Wikia * Terms of Use * Privacy Policy * CC-BY-SA ${sspl} ${swti}${scls} ${SSPL} Lol thats funny who agrees